Episode 4185 (28th April 1997)
Plot Vera breaks down when remembering how much she loved Terry as a baby. She and Jack reminisce about Terry growing up. Jack feels that he doesn't want Terry's name mentioned again in the house. Jack tells Alec that he wants to book a band on the cheap and in return he won't tell Sunliners' bosses about his theatrical sidelines. Adam Newbould inspects Sunliners and finds everything in order, apart from not meeting Joyce, the cleaner who Alec says is still employed. Alec is alarmed when Adam says he wants to meet all the staff, and he will call again to see Joyce. Deirdre is disgusted with Alec for still claiming Joyce's salary. Angie propositions Mike, telling him that a major manufacturer is interested in her lingerie designs but she'd rather have a job where she kept control. He is impressed by her manner and interested when she suggests they go into partnership. Alec tells Jack that he'll set him up with a group, with no commission, if Vera will pose as Joyce. Angie tells Mike she needs him to start up the business but is prepared to invest all her savings. Ashley visits Don in prison. Don thanks him for standing by him and asks him to get rid of the factory keys which are still in the house. Ashley refuses as he knows it will make him an accessory. Vera declines to pose as Joyce as she thinks it's sick to impersonate a dead person. Kevin doesn't like it when Natalie cools towards him. He tells her that he enjoyed having a drink with her. Tricia admits to Judy that she feels bad now she's let Ray go out of her life. Judy tells her to swallow her pride and get him back. Alma tells Mike she wants them to make a fresh start abroad. Don tells the police that it was Ashley who started the fire at the factory and that he still has the keys. Cast Regular cast *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Adam Newbould - Derek Riddell *DS Neil - Tom Knight Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Coronation Street Garage *Sunliners *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed restaurant *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room, corridor and interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley visits Don. Alec gets himself into trouble at Sunliners. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,450,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes